Break
by Scarestone
Summary: Was, wenn Odins Urteil über Loki anders ausgefallen wäre, als "nur" Kerker? Übersetzung! OS mit brotherly Thorki, kein slash.


_A/N: Hallo zusammen, das ist die mein erstes Upload :DDD, ein OS aus dem Englischen, im Original von PuppyRhodes. Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über jedes einzelne Review freuen! Lasst mich wissen, was in euren Köpfen vor sich geht während dem Lesen ;D!_

 _Viel Spaß :)*Kekse hinstell*_

 _Link:_ s/10850707/1/Break

….

 **Break**

Loki lächelte.

Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln.

So schlecht stand es also.

Thor versuchte sein Bestes, um an seinen Bruder zurückzulächeln, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln das eine verlorene Schlacht gegen die Tränen kämpfte die jeden Moment überzulaufen drohten.

Weil es so schlecht aussah.

Der Donnergott beobachtete alles von seinem Standpunkt in der vordersten Reihe der Menge neben ihrem Vater aus.

Seinem Vater.

Dem alten Mann.

Dem Narr.

Er warf Odin über seine Schulter einen Blick zu. Er zeigte keine Emotion als er seinem adoptierten Sohn dabei zusah, wie er die wackligen Stufen zu der alten, knarzenden Plattform erklomm. Er wurde jeden Schritt von zwei Wachen hinterhergezogen die offensichtlich die Schwere der Situation verstanden. Sie verrieten es durch ihre düstere Miene.

Sie wussten es.

Thor biss sich auf die Lippe um den Schrei zurückzuhalten der seine Kehle emporkletterte und ballte die Fäuste. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Trotz des Zorns der unangenehm in seinem Inneren kochte konnte er nicht anders, als mit Bewunderung zu seinem Bruder hochzusehen als er auf der Plattform stand wie…

… wie ein Gott aussehend.

Er hielt die Masse in der Fläche seiner schneeweißen Hand. Er konnte ihre Furcht wahrnehmen. Er war dem gewachsen. Er konnte die Macht die sie ihm gaben handhaben.

Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck blickte er über den Rand der Plattform. Ein Ausdruck den man fast als stolz bezeichnen konnte. Er sah über seine Nase hinweg jedem Zuschauer mit einem herablassenden Blick in die Augen. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn gerichtet. Er hatte das, was er immer gewollt hatte.

Das war zumindest, was er sie glauben lassen mochte.

Aber Thor wusste es besser. Er wusste besser als jeder andere, was Loki wirklich wollte.

Er wollte nur gleichwertig sein.

Er hatte es so oft gesagt, aber wer glaubte dem Lügenschmied schon? Wer würde einem Verrückten Glauben schenken?

Wer war es der ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte?

Genau.

Odin bat in dem Hof um Ruhe. Seine Stimme hallte hinter die Säulen und durch die Hallen. Sicher hatten es alle Neun Welten vernommen. Er stand auf. Er trat vor. Thor konnte Loki immer noch über der Schulter des Allvaters sehen, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm wünschte, er könnte es nicht.

Dann begann der König.

Er rezitierte die Liste der Verbrechen denen der Trickster schuldig war. Es war eine kurze Liste, aber die Taten waren in den Augen fast aller unermesslich. Würdig der Bestrafung, die für ihn ausgesucht worden war.

Erst nachdem Odin die Liste abgeschlossen hatte bemerkte Thor, das sein Bruder nicht auf den König geschaut hatte, sondern auf ihn. Loki starrte mit seinen bemerkenswert grünen Augen auf ihn herunter.

Sie glitzerten.

In der Sonne?

Mit Tränen?

Thor würde es nie erfahren.

Er begegnete dem Blick seines Bruders und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Das beste Lächeln das er zu Stande brachte. Er wollte dass sein Bruder ihn als glücklich in Erinnerung behielt. Er verbannte seine Gedanken in die Ecken seines Bewusstseins. Er kämpfte seine Tränen zurück.

Und lächelte.

Loki nickte seinen Dank über die Menge hinweg. Es war eine einfache Geste, aber Thor fühlte sie wie eine tröstende Umarmung seines Bruders.

Etwas das er nie wieder spüren würde.

Thor jaulte auf als sein Bruder gewaltsam zur Seite gerissen wurde durch ein scharfes Ziehen an den Ketten die seine Hände banden. Seine Magie.

Er wurde von den Wachen unter einen Balken gestellt.

Ein Balken, von dem eine Schlinge hing.

Eine Wache hielt den Gott fest, während die Andere das Seil schlicht um Lokis Hals legte und es auf seinen Schultern ruhen ließ als sie sich daran machte, sie zu straffen.

Loki sagte nichts. Er blinzelte kaum.

Die erste Wache wollte Loki einen alten Sack über den Kopf ziehen, aber Loki schüttelte ihn ab. Der Mann warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, beließ es aber dabei.

Thor konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln.

Sein Bruder. Unbeugsam bis zum Ende.

In gewisser Weise war er froh. Wenn Loki den Sack nicht trug, würden die Bürger der Goldenen Stadt genauestens sehen, was sie getan hatten. Sie würden die Unschuld sehen, die sie genommen hatten _. Die Unverdorbenheit die sie zerstört hatten…_

Der Wachmann verengte die Schlaufe um Lokis Nacken.

… _sie würden den Gesichtsausdruck eines sterbenden Mannes sehen…_

Die zweite Wache rückte ihn über der Falltür zurecht.

… _sie würden fühlen wie das Leben aus ihm sickerte…_

Loki lächelte. Der Hebel wurde gezogen.

… _Sie würden hören, wie sein Genick…_

…Brach…


End file.
